Tel père, tel fils
by The Tears-Of-Heaven
Summary: ONE SHOT 'Je ne serais jamais comme toi, père' avait il dit, mais le proverbe n'est pas, plutôt,: 'tel père, tel fils' Résumé à revoir...


Disclamers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K.R, seulement l'histoire est à moi.

Auteur: Tears of Heaven

Mots de l'auteur: C'est ma première fic dans le monde d'Harry Potter et mon premier One Shot tout court (et puis c'est seulement ma deuxième fic), alors je vous pris d'être indulgent avec moi ".

Personnage: Draco et Lucius et d'autre dont je dévoilerais le nom à la fin.

Genre: Drama

Résumé: "Je ne serais jamais comme toi, père!" avait-il dit, mais le proverbe n'est pas plutôt: "tel père, tel fils"? Résumé à revoir...

Merci à ma cousine, Audrina, de m'avoir lu et donné son avis, et d'avoir corrigé les fautes qu'elle a vu. 3

_

* * *

_

_« Je ne serais jamais comme toi, père ! »_

Voilà les mots qu'il avait jetés à la figure de son géniteur la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a de cela 20 ans maintenant.

Son père…

Cet homme froid et arrogant qui ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autre chose que de la froideur ou du dédain dans les yeux.

Pourtant il aurait du être fier de lui, non ?

Il avait œuvré toute sa jeunesse pour lui ressembler. Et il avait réussi. Il était devenu cette image parfaite du sang pur : froid, insensible, incapable d'aimer et arrogant.

Du moins en apparence. Car derrière ce masque, il y avait quelqu'un de vivant, qui ressentait les choses.

Seulement deux personnes l'avaient remarqué, son meilleur, et seul, ami et puis _elle_. C'étaient les seules personnes qui étaient capable de voir à travers ses yeux de glaces et son sourire arrogant. Grâce à eux, il avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de son _cher_ géniteur.

Mais cela avait été seulement pour un temps…

Le proverbe dit bien : « A force de fréquenter les chiens, on en attrape les puces. », il avait tout simplement attrapé celles de son _chien_ de père. Le masque qu'il s'était forgé durant sa jeunesse pour faire la fierté de son paternel, avait fini par être une seconde peau.

Peu à peu il était devenu comme _lui_, cet _être_ qu'il haïssait tant.

Pourtant il sentait encore son cœur battre, il ressentait la douleur que provoquait l'éloignement de son confident, il avait des mots d'amour qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand il s'endormait à _ses_ côtés, et surtout il aimait _son_ enfant. Alors comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Peut-être parce que, tout simplement, les enfants enregistrent et reproduisent les actes de leurs parents.

Est-ce que le sien ferait la même erreur ?

Non, pitié, non…

Il ne voulait pas qu'il détruise tout ce qui lui était cher, comme lui l'avait fait.

Mais il y a encore de l'espoir, _son_ _enfant_ était tellement jeune, il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de recopier complètement _sa personnalité_…

Et pour _elle_, réussirait-il à la reconquérir ? Il l'avait humilié et brisé, _elle_, qui l'avait séduit par son intelligence, sa fierté et sa fragilité. Et même si elle ne ressemblait plus à la femme qu'il avait épousée, il l'aimait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. _Elle_ était la mère de son _fils_, et non héritier, comme le disait souvent son « père » décédé il y a 20 ans...

_« Je ne serais jamais comme toi, père ! »_

Pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela aujourd'hui ?

Parce qu'il avait échoué, il était devenu la pâle copie de celui-ci. Il le savait en voyant le regard que lui lançait Draco, son fils, c'était exactement le même qu'il lançait à son géniteur, deux décennies auparavant.

Ils se tenaient tout les deux dans le salon du manoir, se fixant avec indifférence et froideur pour l'un, et colère et dégoût pour l'autre.

Et alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait, le jeune Malfoy le rompit :

« Je ne serais jamais comme toi, père ! »

La seule chose qu'il fit, fut un sourire froid et cruel.

Même en cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même.

Alors pour la première fois, il vit son propre père sous un autre angle.

Est-ce que lui aussi portait le masque des Malfoy ?

Certainement, mais il n'en saurait jamais sûr, vu qu'il l'avait tué environ 20 ans auparavant.

Alors il fit le même geste que fit son père avant de mourir, il sourit d'une manière énigmatique que son fils ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais qu'il comprendrait certainement 20 ans plus tard.

Et alors que le sort mortel atteignait Lucius et que son corps s'affaissa à terre, Draco partit sans un regard en arrière.

Tel que l'avait fait son père 20 ans auparavant.

* * *

Note: Le meilleur ami de Lucius est Severus Rogue/Snape, et sa femme c'est évidemment Narcissa.

Tears: Voilà la fin de ce One Shot, donc normalement il n'y aura pas de suite, mais comme j'en ferais une pour ma cousine je pourrais la publier pour vous, si vous le voulez... Si je fais une suite ça sera certainement, un seul chapitre(à cause de mon autre fic en route), mais peut-être pas parce que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce sujet là XD.

J'accepte tout les commentaires, mais bon je préfère les gentilles ", alors Review PLEASE.


End file.
